kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from Edenoi
Escape from Edenoi is the opening two-parter of Saban's Masked Rider. Synopsis Part 1 On the distant planet Edenoi, our hero Dex and his friends try to escape the evil Count Dregon's plague patrol. Then, Dex's grandfather explains that planet Earth is in danger. So, Dex is transported to Earth and lands at the home of the Stewart family. Can the evil forces loose on Earth be stopped by our hero? Has the battle begun? Part 2 Our hero confronts Destructosphere and is weakened from the battle. Then, he gets help from his grandfather but Count Dregon sends Maggots to Leawood High. Meanwhile, Dex creates the Combat Chopper and Magno to join his team and Ferbus starts a food fight. Can our hero stop Count Dregon? Plot Part 1 On the planet Edenoi, Dregon's Plage Patrol looks over the poison gas mining. In Dregon's ship, Fact reports the progress of Prince Dex and the rebels, and Dregon sends Cyclopter after him. Meanwhile, the rebels slip away from the Plague Patrol, having all the information they need. However, Ferbus goes after them, and his shouts draw the attention of the monsters. They flee, evading the Plague Patrol by hiding behind a rock. Meanwhile, Dregon plots a course for Earth, and sends the Destructosphere to create a monster for himself. It lands in a junkyard and attracts the trash, forming it into a grasshopper-like monster. In the Stewart household, a newscast announces that although authorities don't know what the mysterious green light was, there is no need for alarm. Molly is on the phone with Patsy, who is trying to get her to come over (into the trap that Herbie is helping her set; a bucket of green slime hanging over the garage doorway). Mr. Stewart comes in, excited over the unusual readings on his molecular radar. Dex and his friends join up with King Lexian, reporting that Count Dregon's army is diminishing. Unfortunately, Lexian informs them that Dregon plans to replenish his forces through Earth. Dex immediately volunteers to go to stop him. His friends are reluctant to let him leave alone, but Lexian and Dex argue that it has to be done. Lexian gives him a human disguise, and they say their goodbyes. Ferbus finally catches up to them as he leaves. Dex's landing on Earth is rough, shaking Leawood like a small earthquake and setting off Mr. Stewart's alien alert. He comes down squarely in Mrs. Stewart's petunias, and the family discovers him there. They assume he's in shock and take him inside, asking him who he is. His explanation doesn't convince them, but they're sympathetic when they find out that he's an orphan, Albee even suggesting they adopt him too. Eventually Dex shows them the full story through telepathic projections. The Stewarts decide to let Dex stay for the night and figure out what to do in the morning. The kids decide to help Dex learn to speak less formally by showing him TV. Later, Dex hears something approaching Earth, and a second object lands on Earth: Ferbus. Dex is thrilled, but Molly tells him that their father is allergic to fur. Destructosphere is ready, and Count Dregon announces that they will attack at dawn. The monster starts blasting power lines. The next morning, Albee and Molly wake up to discover that Dex has been watching TV all night. A news bulletin interrupts the program to announce Destructosphere's attack on Leawood's business district. Dex heads out, and the others follow in time to see him transform. Patsy notices as he leaves, and is alarmed by the "giant bug." Part 2 The Destructosphere begins its attack, as Dregon's underlings report to him. When the subject of Dex comes up, Dregon says he'll deal with him when the time comes. Back at the Stewart home, Albee and Molly have to hide Ferbus from their parents, who tell them that school's been cancelled in favor of an emergency meeting in Leawood High. Not wanting to leave the kids alone at home, they get them to help load up the car, and Ferbus ends up in the back as well. Masked Rider confronts the Destructosphere, and though the battle takes a toll on him, his Rider Kick vanquishes the monster. At the meeting, Patsy is convinced that the giant bug and other insanity is connected to Molly. Hal takes over the actual meeting, but as he talks Ferbus sneaks outside, Molly and Albee following. He leads them to Dex just as the latter collapses. His near defeat makes him doubt whether he can defeat Dregon’s monsters, and he asks them to leave him to think. In the desert, he summons up a hologram of his grandfather, who advises him to create his own allies. Concentrating, he cracks the side of a boulder, and then transforms it into the entrance to a cave, which he enters. Dregon has Nefaria send down Maggots to “find recruits,” and she does. As the Stewart parents talk to the rest of Leawood’s residents, Molly and Albee smuggle Ferbus back inside. The Maggots enter the school, and the civilians hide in the classrooms. Meanwhile, Dex explores the cave. His grandfather continues to talk to him, telling him to create allies using his mind’s eye. Using a beam from his forehead gem, he creates two buglike creatures which he turns into a motorcycle and a car, respectively. Dex is thrilled at his success, and bids goodbye to King Lexian. The two vehicles start bickering, and introduce themselves as Magno and Combat Chopper. While showing off her technology, Magno detects the Maggots, and Dex leaps into action, taking Combat Chopper to the scene. Fact reports the presence of “two superior technological devices,” and Dregon demands their destruction. Dex has Chopper drop him off, to maintain the element of surprise. During this time the Maggots have been exploring the school, and Ferbus triggers a food fight between two of them. Patsy gets caught in the crossfire. Meanwhile, Dex begins his attack, and drives the creatures off, telling everyone else they can come out now. He announces he has to go, introducing himself only as a friend, and leaves with a round of applause. On Dregon’s ship, Nefaria suggests sending all of his Insectovores at once, but Dregon says one will be enough—and sending all of his soldiers could make the situation more than even he could handle. He chooses Beetletron, and describes it as an insect that can turn into a tank. Fact locates Combat Chopper’s location, and Beetletron is transmitted to Earth to destroy him. The two fight, and Dex arrives to help. Magno, seeing that they’re in trouble, decides to go and help. She intervenes just in time, and the two take Beetletron down. Dregon scolds his minions, swearing to make Prince Dex pay. On Earth, Dex is now confident that he can handle Dregon’s attacks, thanks to his two vehicles. That evening, at the Stewart home, the family worries about Dex. While the parents are looking out the window, Ferbus runs inside, and the kids quickly hide him under the table. Albee feeds him under the table. Molly asks if Dex can stay with them, if he comes back, and he walks in. They welcome him immediately, having saved him some dinner, and Mrs. Stewart asks him to join the family. He agrees. Cast *Dex Stewart: T.J. Roberts *Molly Stewart: Rheannon J. Slover *Albee Stewart: Ashton McArn *Hal Stewart: David Stenstrom *Barbara Stewart: Candace Kita (as Candace Camille Bender) *Count Dregon: Ken Merckx (as Ken Ring) *Nefaria: Jennifer Tung *Fact: Julie Maddalena *Gork: Michael McConnohie *Doubleface: Michael Sorich *Cyclopter: Steve Kramer *Paul Pistore: Ferbus *Ralph Votrian: King Lexian *Libby Letlow: Patsy Carbunkle *Herbie: Matthew Bates (as Matt Bates) *Ferrian: Peter Shinkoda *Donais: Winston Story *Zarius: Traci Belushi (as Traci Bellusci) *Magno: Wendee Lee *Combat Chopper: Jason Narvy *Destructosphere: Stephen Apostolina (as Rudy Luzion) *Beetletron/Plague Patrol #1: Richard Epcar (as Richard George) Trivia *The VHS version of this episode includes a deleted scene of Dex fighting Beetletron after finishing off Destructosphere and before creating both Combat Chopper and Magno. The scene of Dregon creating Beetletron also takes place after Dex eliminates Destructosphere before sending the Maggots to Leawood High and before Dex creates his Vehicular allies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xv-0K_lF3E *Footage of Dex returning to the Stewart residence at the end of the episode was shown as a TV Show in the Power Rangers Time Force episode "The Quantum Quest". References See Also Category:Masked Rider Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode